


It's My Own Cheating Heart (That Makes Me Cry)

by another_illusion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emphasis on the pregnancy kink, F/F, G!P, Post Break-up, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_illusion/pseuds/another_illusion
Summary: "They gave you everything and you just- you just took and took and took but it was never enough!""Are we still talking about Overwatch?"Blue eyes snapped up, a blazen fury in them that Moira had only really ever seen on a few rare occasions.





	It's My Own Cheating Heart (That Makes Me Cry)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I filled for my girlfriend. Hope you guys like it. Warning, it's gets pretty explicit.

Oasis, such a grand city, full of bright minds. Scientists, aspiring youth who dreamed of making a difference in the world some day. At this time of night they were all stowed away for the night, and all Moira could really see from her penthouse view were the lights that littered the various buildings below her apartment. She often stood on her expansive balcony, opting to ignore the several patio chairs at her disposal, and watched the city. The normally busy city was quiet, the only sound Moira could pick up was the low tune of some jazz she played in the background.

A flick of her fingers, a swirl of her hand, a long drag from the cigarrete between her long fingers. Moira hummed as the smoke rushed through her lungs and her head swam just a little when she took a swig of the glass of bourbon she'd been nursing for quite too long. The sound of a faint knock at the door gained her attention. Turning to look at her door she finished off her drink, flicked her cigarrete onto her ashtray and approached the door to greet her long awaited guest.

A small quirk of her lips was all she had to offer her guest as they gaped back at her.

"Thank you for coming," Moira responded with a sweep of her hand as she invited the taken aback woman in.

"You?" Moira felt laughter bubble in her chest, but few would be able to tell as she simply nodded. "I don't understand."

"Well Angela, are you going to stand there all night? Or shall we?" Moira asked as turned away and took long strides back to the empty glass she'd laid on her coffee table. She could hear Angela finally close the front door behind her and follow her to the open layout of her kitchen. Those blue eyes watched her every movement as she reached for another glass to pour herself and her guest some bourbon.

"Thank you," Angela spoke softly as she accepted the drink. Moira nodded, eyes locked on the way Angela took a small sip from the drink only to then grimace at the strong taste. When it became apparent that Angela was still confused about the situation, Moira waltzed over to her couch and offered her an explanation.

"Despite what many may believe, I am human. I have needs much like anyone else." Angela sat down on the opposite end of the white couch and listened intently as Moira swirled her hand again, ice cubes clinking against the glass of her cup. "When I remembered that Overwatch offers a service for their employees to..." She quirked her lips pensively before continuing, "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to use it."

"You left Overwatch," Angela intoned seriously. Moira both saw and heard the bitterness behind those words. "If you wanted that service, maybe you should have worked harder to maintain your position."

This time Moira chuckled lowly as she adjusted her tie. "You're not seriously still upset that I left, are you? My job at Overwatch had been over for years. I was stagnant. My research at a stalemate."

Angela scoffed. "I have to disagree. Your research was necessary, so much so the board offered you additional funds to continue. They renovated your laboratory, invested in multiple state of the art tools to supply you with the means to further develop your research." Moira's eyes followed the movement of Angela's frantic hands as she became more heated. "They gave you everything and you just- you just took and took and took but it was never enough!"

Moira watched her quietly, her arm moving to the back of the couch with a movement so graceful she was certain she saw Angela roll her eyes and gaze at the city in front of them. "Are we still talking about Overwatch?" Blue eyes snapped up, a blazen fury in them that Moira had only really ever seen on a few rare occasions. Occasions that were certainly more good than bad.

"Don't," Angela warned.

"Don't what, Ange-"

"You don't get to bring up our relationship to trivialize my feelings about the way you left Overwatch." Moira made a soft noise as she sipped from her drink again. "Why am I here?" Angela demanded; she wasn't in the mood to dredge up old feelings and a relationship that had been doomed before it even begun.

"Why else would you be?" Moira drawled with a quirk of her brow. Angela made frustrated noise, something close to a rumble low in her throat. "You are here because you are lonely. You desire something physical to forget the many nights you spend alone with want rushing through your veins but no one there to satisfy you."

"What makes you think I want to have sex with you? After everything you've done."

Moira chuckled and placed her drink down as she slinked her way over to sit next to Angela, their knees touching and a slight gulp visible in Angela's throat as her drink was also taken away. "Because, Angela..." Long, purple veined fingers reached up to gingerly trace a long nail along Angela's cheek, blue eyes observing her once pale hand. She smirked as she felt a small puff of air against her lips the closer she inched to the doctor's pink lips. "You've always wanted me," she whispered, "you always will."

Angela's response came in the form of lips crashing into hers, body pressing forward and claiming Moira's crooked smile. Moira dipped her head slightly to deepen the kiss, tracing her tongue against Angela's bottom lip before tugging on it, earning the sweetest of whimpers from the blonde. Small hands frantically pulled at her tie, earnestly and silently begging Moira to come closer, to take what she knew was hers. She smirked as her hands slinked beneath Angela's thighs, moving up to hold onto her ass and flip her so they now lay on the large couch, Moira's body weighing down on the lithe woman.

"Shut up," Angela breathed as Moira sucked a deep mark into her neck.

"I haven't said a word, Angela." Moira said, lips still curled into that insufferable smirk that always managed to both ruin Angela's underwear and infuriate her to no end. Fingers dug into Moira's short hair and gripped tightly as she pulled her back to look down into blue eyes.

"Shut up and fuck me," Angela demanded before kissing Moira again as she began undressing herself quickly. Moira, rarely one to deny Angela anything she wanted that didn't involve jeopardizing her research, kissed her deeply with deep strokes her tongue, coaxing delicious moans from Angela's swollen kiss bruised lips. "Take your pants off," Angela said while removing her underwear, dress sloppily pulled up her legs and underneath her breasts which Moira's mouth claimed as soon as they became visible.

"My, my, you've become quite bossy," Moira mocked with a stiff nipple between her teeth. Angela sucked in a breath, eyes glossy as she watched a pink tongue swirl circles around it as her other nipple was pinched enough to ache. Despite appreciating the desperate mess she was able to reduce the doctor to, she reached down to undo her belt and pull down her slacks and briefs.

Not but a few seconds later did Angela's fingers wrap around her stiff length, moaning low in her throat while Moira continued to tease at her nipples. Moira's breath caught in her throat as those fingers gripped her as if she'd been born to do so, with the right amount of pressure, as they stroked her in a rhythm that only the blonde knew how. She may never admit it, but Angela wasn't alone in her desperation.

It had been 3 long years since she'd last been with the blonde, and her body ached for her acutely. Her intentions were clear as water when she logged into Overwatch's service for pairing lonely members. It was one of Jesse McCree's greatest claims to fame at the organization. He'd recommended it during a board meeting and the members had found it to actually be quite an interesting concept that could help their agents avoid having to use more illicit services that required a payment. She'd cashed in on a favor from a certain purple haired hacker and found Angela's profile, with a fake one of her own.

Which brought them to this moment, Angela guiding Moira's length forward until her cock pressed into her entrance ever so slightly. Until, "W-wait," Angela breathed, face flush, thighs drenched with want. "Protection, we need a condom."

"Of course," Moira replied easily, hand slipping into the pocket of her slacks that hung halfway down her legs. She retreived a condom from there and bit through it to pull the rubber out, but Angela made sure to grab it herself and inch her hands downward to place it on her erection for her. They locked eyes and Moira trailed a long nail down that gorgeous neck, littered with marks she was sure would remain for days, down to her swollen clit to rub tight little circles. Angela moaned but kept her eyes on the taller woman, gaze charged and wanton.

"Don't look at me like that," Angela whispered as she rolled her fingers down Moira's cock, condom rolling along smoothly. Moira smirked, mirth in her eyes as she continued to rub at Angela's clit.

"Like what?" She asked, her accent heavier than usual causing a rush of heat from Angela's entrance. Angela keened loudly as a particular swirl of fingers against her made her core clench with the need to be filled.

"Like you care," Angela responded as she finished putting on the condom. Moira hummed and pulled the blonde's hand away to then grab her stiff erection and tease at her entrance before pushing in deep in one fell swoop.

"Oh, sweet Angela," Moira moaned deep as she ground her hips as deep as she could, the press of her cock into the blond pulling moans from her lips. "I do care."

"Fuuuck, oh my god. I forgot how big you are," Angela responded, eyes closed and rolled back as Moira began thrusting with slow strokes that pushed against her walls, her pelvis brushing against her clit with each rut.

"I could never forget how tight you are. How perfectly my cock fits inside your perfect little cunt." Moira punctuated her words with a heavy thrust each time, Angela's breasts bouncing with the movement. A low growl escaped Moira's lips as she dipped her head down to engulf a pink nipple between them. Angela's fingers immediately laid claim to messy red hair, encouraging the taller woman to continue.

When she'd had her fill of the supple breasts beneath her, Moira pulled back, cock bouncing against her stomach as it popped out of her dripping slit. "Turn around, darling." Angela licked her lips as she ran a trembling hand across her face. Hearing Moira tell her all of the dirty things she could think of was always enough to get her going, but hearing tender words leave those damned stoic lips rocked her to her core.  
  
Moira watched with rapt attention as Angela flipped onto her stomach with no wasted time as she propped herself on her elbows and presented herself for the taking. She let the blonde stew in her arousal, leaned forward to kiss at a sweaty neck as she teasing pressed into her, never quite pushing all the way in. She did this for several seconds, coaxed needy whines and moans from Angela until her cock could no longer stand not being buried inside her desperate pussy.

Angela wailed as Moira pushed into her with quick thrusts this time, not wasting any time to build up their pleasure. They were past that point. Moira moaned and landed a swift smack against a creamy globe, long nails digging into the flesh as she rammed her cock forward with enough force to rock Angela forward on the couch. Angela felt delirious, as if Moira could rip her apart with her stiff rod at any moment, but she'd be crazy to stop the onslaught of heat consuming her from the inside out.

Teeth bit into Angela's neck and Moira laid her body fully over hers, her tall frame allowing her to easily wrap her arms around Angela's small frame and cup her swinging breasts as she gyrated her hips to brush against her front wall.

"Yeees, yes, yes," Angela moaned as she struggled to keep her body propped with what little strength she had left, arms like jelly, legs trembling.

"Is this what you think about when you meet other agents on that god forsaken site?" Moira asked with a bite, jealousy pouring into every thrust of her cock, her balls twitching when Angela pushed her hips back to meet hers.

"Yes, always," Angela confessed through a whimper. Moira moaned and bit a deep mark on her neck as her thrusts increased in intensity.

"Of course you do. I bet you lay in bed every night rubbing yourself raw while you imagine my cock is pushing into to you and not your fingers." Moira's hips faltered only slightly before she held onto the shorter woman tightly, small breast pressed against Angela's back, the delicious friction against her nipples causing her member to throb inside the blonde's walls."Or maybe you think about all the times you sat beneath my desk, sucking me slow for hours, without a care in the world who found you."

Angela could all but nod as she plopped down on her shoulders, one hand reaching down to rub herself. A swift smack on the back of her hand and another hand wrapping around her front to rub at her clit for her and Angela shook with pleasure, feeling only slightly ashamed at the mess she'd made on Moira's couch.

"You loved it didn't you? The thought of your little Overwatch friends finding their sweet Mercy on her knees, gulping me down so eagerly." Angela moaned something a kin to a yes and Moira delighted at the sound, something deep in her belly exploding as her cock pulsed with the feeling of her release around the corner. "But we both know what really gets you off, don't we darling?" Moira pressed several wet kisses to her neck as her thrusts became more shallow, her hold on Angela tighter. Another nod from the blonde and Moira grinned with a please rumble in her throat. "Tell me... fuck, Angela. Tell me, what satisfies your lonely nights?"  
  
"I-I..." Angela's words faltered as her pussy quivered with the feeling of a release she knew would last for ages. Body helpless to the sensations Moira's thrusts provoked in her, she reached for Moira's free hand and gripped tightly, stomach coiling as a Moan fell from the geneticist's lips. "I remember when you'd take me slowly," she whispered. Moira's heated thrusts slowing at the admission. "When you'd sit me on you lap and let me rock into you at whatever pace I wanted."

"Like this?" Moira asked as she adjusted their position so she was sitting, Angela's thighs wrapped around her tight, arms now looped around her neck as she the blonde leaned forward with a moan to kiss her.

"Yeees, just like this. You'd hold me tight," Angela breathed as her hips moved in slow circles. Moira held her close, the feeling in her member almost too much to bear as she felt the first jet of cum spill into her condom. "And tell me how much you-"

"Tell you what?" Moira begged as she rocked up into Angela as best as she could, one hand slinking to rub at Angela's sore bud to push her to the brink with her. 

"I love you," Angela whispered. They locked eyes then, the sounds of their bodies in tandem, slick slapping sounds that Moira relished, and it was with several more timely rocks of her hips that Angela wailed her pleasure into the living room. Moira following right along as the condom filled to the brim, her length jutting up sporadically as she emptied herself and held the doctor close. Angela for her part keened above her, hands frantically running through red hair and lips kissing at the corner of Moira's parted mouth unable to calm her shaking limbs enough to kiss her properly. 

When Moira felt the last stirrings of her climax she let her body relax, a soft hum rumbling in her chest as she breathed in the familiar scent of her and Angela being this way together. The hands in her hair demanded her attention as they pulled her back to stare into blue eyes, engulfed in black.

"This is a one time occasion," Angela said with finality. Moira continued to look into eyes that told her a completely different story until she was pulled into another kiss that stole the breath from her lungs.

And as she kissed back eagerly the only words she was able to mumble before she stood to carry Angela into her bedroom was a mumbled, "of course."

\-----------------------------------------

Moira released a frustrated breath as she tossed a manila folder onto the mess of papers on her desk. When she'd transferred to Oasis she'd been given the funds she'd so desired, but along with that privilege came some responsibilities she wasn't fond of in the slightest. Busy work that did nothing to challenge her or help with her research. 

Slinking over to her coffee machine, she quickly poured herself the fourth cup of coffee she'd had in just several hours. As she turned back to her desk she was surprised to see Angela standing by her office door, the sun beating off her in a way that Moira marveled in silently.

"Dr. Ziegler, what brings you back to Oasis," Moira greeted cordially as she motioned for Angela to sit at the chair by her desk not occupied by stacks of books. Angela simply shook her head and wrapped her arms as she stepped forward to stand across from Moira behind the desk.

"I'm pregnant," Angela said with all of the confidence in the world, head tilted up defiantly as if protecting herself from anything Moira might say or do. Moira could see right through those steely walls, she how Angela gulped minutely and fiddled her fingers against her crossed arms, legs bouncing back and forth nervously.

Blue and red eyes darted down to Angela's stomach on their own accord. A rush of warmth nestled itself in Moira's chest as she saw the smallest of bumps there. Her fingers twitched with the sudden need to touch Angela's belly, place her ear against the skin there to hear the life growing inside her despite knowing she wouldn't realistically be able to. A throat clearing pulled her out of her racing thoughts, all about how she would adjust her life to fit a child in it.

"I see," Moira responded. Angela's brow furrowed as she took another step towards the desk. Moira sat and pulled her memo pad towards her to begin writing something down. Angela scoffed and shook her head.

"That's all you have to say?" Angela asked incredulously. "Don't I deserve the courtesy of a 'how do I know that it's mine'?" She continued with ire. Moira didn't pay into it, she knew Angela was simply trying to get a rise out of her. She simply continued jotting down some words and numbers until she was satisfied and finally stood to meet Angela around the desk. Angela's brow furrowed yet again as small note was handed to her. "Wha-"

"My contact information." When Angela didn't reply she further explained, "You can reach me at any time. I may not always respond, but I will get back to you as soon as possible."

Angela looked down at the information and blinked in confusion. She'd come over expecting a showdown, not a blase Moira that didn't seem as shaken as her about this situation. "Why would I contact you?"

Moira chuckled wholeheartedly as she looked down at the swell of Angela's baby bump. "Let's hope our child inherits my intelligence," she teased with a raised brow until Angela finally picked up on what she was subtlety telling her.

"You want the baby?" Angela asked as she placed her hands on her belly, looked down pensively then into blue and red eyes. Moira shrugged and moved back to her chair to sit. With a glint in her eyes and a smile that Angela thought was a brighter one she'd ever seen form the taller woman she motioned for Angela to join her.

"I suppose having a child with you could be worthwhile." Angela responded with a roll of her eyes, but a soft smile brightened up her face. "Now, please Angela, have a seat. We have much to discuss. Have you seen a doctor yet?"

Angela admitted she'd yet to do so and it was with her glasses perched low on her nose and heart beating harder than it quite possibly ever had, that Moira began research on the best doctor in the area.


End file.
